Frames of Mind
by NotMarge
Summary: They are doing the best they can. For as long as they can.


I do not own American Horror Story: Asylum.

And I only have the one spouse.

Frames of Mind

* * *

Alma

I never wanted this. I just wanted him. To be married to him and be left alone. I knew it would be difficult enough with the difference in our skin color . I said no so many times when he pursued me . But he just wouldn't take no for an answer. He was so very handsome amd charming with his kindness and those dimples . I remember when those boys were harassing me outside his gas station and he stopped them. Took me inside, sat me down, and bought me a coke to calm my nerves.

I never wanted this. I never even wanted this baby, at least not in this way. The pain, the confusion, the fear. It was unbearable. She is beautiful and I love her now.

But that other one, the one with my Kit's face that's not mine, he's a constant reminder that my Kit was with somebody else and not me. That he forgot about me long enough to be with her.

I don't want them left out in the cold, of course not. I'm not a cruel, bad person. But they just appeared. Taking over my husband, my house, my life.

I do know I do not want this other woman here. She never stops . Sounding so hippie and mystical. And never stopping with the aliens. It's something I just want to forget . But she never stops, not even for a second . I work my fingers to the bone around here . And all she can do is talk to my kid about the aliens, draw their hideous faces , encourage the children of their return. Talk to my Kit of it.

They went through something in there, in that place. Something awful and terrible. It gave them a bond beyond mine and Kit's. I went through something too. Something awful and terrible. All alone.

But now it's over. That time is gone, yet always still here.

She is still here.

And I try to share him, I really do. But it's getting more and more difficult to do so.

I just want things to get easier for us.

And I just want her to stop.

* * *

Grace

Oh to be out in the world, to be free from that place! Even my past, that black night when I lost control of myself. If I try hard enough, that will fade away from me too in the light of this new life and light and love.

It will fade. I just have to make it by focusing on something else.

Because I am strong.

I have to be.

And look at my inspiration!

Look at them, our miracle babies, how amazing they are!

I wonder what they'll be, what they'll accomplish. They're so special, I can feel it . They're going to change the world, change how people think. They're going to make the world a better place. We're so lucky to have them, to be their mothers!

Those mysterious creatures, it hurt so bad at the time and I was so scared, but oh what miracles they gave us!

I wonder what will happen when they come back? What more wonders they'll bestow upon us and this world? It'll be amazing , I know it will.

Alma is unhappy, discontent. I need to talk to Kit about her. She needs him more now than ever. She's struggling with all this, it's been so much to manage, to deal with. We thought she'd be better by now but we were wrong. I can spare him a little more to give her the encouragement she needs. I need to talk to him about her.

And the future.

* * *

Kit

This is working, this can work. I mean what was the alternative? Chuck out my bright eyed Grace and our son to the cold? No, it wasn't our fault what happened in Briarcliff . We couldn't have known Alma would be returned to me. I knew they took her, I couldn't have known they would bring her back like this. And with our baby to boot.

But I couldn't pretend Alma wasn't my wife either. I loved her so much it nearly killed me to be accused of her murder and all those other ladies.

So we make a new kind of family and judgers be damned. I can love them both, they can be like sisters. Our children will just have that much more love to grow up in. And there's always more than enough love to go around right? We can all take care of each other. A big, happy family full of love and support . It's a new world . We can find a spot in it too. We can be happy. This can work. We can make this work.

Right?

Yes, we can. We have to.

Life is for the living, for the free.

And that's we are now.

Alive.

And free.

We have to be.

It's the only way.

We just have to make it work.

* * *

 **Yeah, I've been up alot at night in the quiet lately and apparently that makes me think and write. And write. And write.**

 **And write.**

 **Everybody appreciates feedback. Leave a review if you like.**


End file.
